


I Don't Cook, I Don't Clean But Let Me Tell You How I Got This Ring…

by Yuri4Gwen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal sex (fantasy), Billy Hargrove Calls Steve Harrington Pet Names, Billy Hargrove Doesn't Understand Personal Space, Billy Loves To Call Steve Princess, Billy Stroking Steve's Thighs, Biting, Bottom Steve Harrington, Brief Description Of Omega Based Porn (mentions of slick and stereotypical Omega behaviour), But Can't Stop Thinking About Billy, Dirty Talk, F/F, Harringrove Week of Love 2021, M/M, Male Omega's Are Rare, Marking, Neck Kissing, No Sex Before Marriage (well he had good intentions anyway), Omega Steve Harrington, POV Steve Harrington, Praise Kink, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Tension, Steve Harrington Is a Mess, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Has A Purity Ring Due To Being Bullied About Being An Omega, Steve Having To Sit On Billy's Lap, Steve Is Ashamed To Be An Omega, Steve Is Dating Billy's Best Friend, Steve Pretends To Be A Beta, Steve's Fantasies, Steve's Peers In Hawkins Are Cruel, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri4Gwen/pseuds/Yuri4Gwen
Summary: Male Omegas have become a rarity and unfortunately for Steve Harrington, he presented as one at 15 in Hawkins. Being so different in a small town left him open to being harassed by the Alphas of the school as they reduced him down to a stereotype. Steve felt so despondent that he convinced his mother to let him go on suppressants and he started wearing a purity ring.After high school, he finally left to go to college in California passing himself off as a Beta and telling everyone he was saving himself for marriage. Everything was going well until he ran into an intense Alpha called Billy in a bar who made him feel things he hadn't before but he ends up dating a Beta named Jack who respects his wishes. The only problem is that Jack's best friend is Billy and the more Steve feels his hungry gaze the more he questions everything he thought about Alpha's and Omega's.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	I Don't Cook, I Don't Clean But Let Me Tell You How I Got This Ring…

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harringrove Week Of Love 2021
> 
> Day One:
> 
> Prompt: Sexual Tension
> 
> My Tumblr for my stories if you want to say Hi [Edith-Moonshadow](https://edith-moonshadow.tumblr.com)
> 
> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.

A male Omega hadn’t been registered for twenty-two years in Hawkins when Steve presented as one when he was fifteen. He was completely heartbroken as he didn’t want to be an Omega in a sea of Alphas. Much worse was when word spread out throughout the school and his friends started to tease him about his status. They’d nudge each other then turn to him with manic glee in their eyes and laugh about how one day he’d be someone’s bitch. Steve hated it as he just wanted to be the same as everyone else and all his friends who got to present as Alpha didn’t constrain themselves to their status so why should he? 

He felt so alien compared to everyone like there was something wrong with him but he continued to laugh it off like it meant nothing as he didn’t want to attract any more attention to himself until they all turned sixteen and everything changed. His friends became more interested in sex, they started watching porn, taking people out on dates and talking about what they got up to together at school. 

In porn male Omegas only acted in very stereotypical ways they appeared like weak, fragile little creatures just waiting for a big strong Alpha to come along, they felt so empty, begged the Alpha for their knot, close-ups of their holes producing slick while the Alpha growled demeaning things in their ear. When Steve tried to watch he felt like he wanted his skin to crawl off his body, struggling to look at the screen he never felt so uncomfortable but the worst was yet to come.

Once they’d seen the porn and heard the demeaning things said to the Omegas in it Steve had to hear it all parroted back at him in school while they all laughed. Before it had been a gentle nudge and an innocent-seeming joke now it felt meaner with a nasty edge to it. Hearing every day how he was just a hole for an Alpha to use, that one day he’d be down on his knees baring his neck and begging an Alpha for their knot and he didn’t have to worry about going to college because an Alpha was going to come along and knot him so good as it was all he was good for. They talked about slick, bonding glands and heat as though these were inevitable parts of his future ones that Alphas like them could exploit to get what they needed because Steve was a slave to his status, it was in his biology. 

Steve tried hard to ignore them, they were just assholes and they didn’t know what they were talking about so he started a relationship with Janet Brooks, a sweet Beta who sat behind him in History. She was softly spoken and shy and they had a lot of fun just being in each other’s company. She didn’t seem to mind that Steve was an Omega, and Steve was happy to be himself again. Then he watched as slowly over the month that they dated she became skittish around him, her eyes became more uncertain until finally, she became cold and distant the sound of the laughter of the others echoing around them.

Steve became so despondent about everything that he had no control over that he decided that he was going to take some extreme measures to take back control of his life. He went to his mother in floods of tears begging for her help, as he wanted to go on scent blockers and suppressants. His mother tried to talk him out of it she told him that high school wasn’t forever and one day he’d be proud to be an Omega but Steve was persistent and in the end, he won. 

Yet for him, this wasn’t enough and he decided that he would swear off all relationships for the foreseeable future and so he got himself a purity ring and pledged that he wouldn’t have sex until he was married. At the time he didn’t know if he took this vow seriously but he did know that he didn’t want sex to hold him back until he’d found someone who understood him completely and he knew that he’d never be with an Alpha.

For a short while at school, his friends continued to tease him but now it was about the purity ring until they eventually got bored when he didn’t react and slowly over time they just stopped talking to him about it. He secretly applied to colleges out of state as he knew when the time came he wanted a fresh start, a campus where there were too many people for anyone to notice him. 

Years had passed since that time but for him, it sometimes felt as though it had only happened yesterday, the scars of that time embedded so deeply he believed they’d always be a part of him. He had been accepted to a college in California and there he had a completely different life to the one he’d had in Hawkins. Steve had decided a long time ago that he would just pass himself off as a Beta, it was much easier and he didn’t have to worry about anyone treating him differently.

He had a small close-knit group of friends who all thought he was waiting on ‘the one’ and they fully respected his want to do so. He never told anyone that he was an Omega and generally just stayed away from the topic of status as much as he could. Everyone believed he was a prude from a small mid-western town and it suited him just fine. Everyone was respectful of his boundaries and never pushed with one very important exception.

Shortly after he’d arrived at the campus he’d been invited on a night out and even though he felt a little uneasy he had gone along. Everything had been going so well until his friend, Kate had left him to go get a drink. He remembered hoping that everything was going to work out all right Kate seemed nice she had seemed a little shocked at his purity ring but had recovered quickly and he enjoyed her company. He’d been standing near the bar taking a sip of his drink when he’d felt hot breath on his neck and a husky voice in his ear.

“Hello, Princess.”

He had to suppress a shiver but assumed that the person talking to him had confused him with someone else so he turned so that they’d realise their mistake only to be shocked into inaction. A man stood in front of him with a smirk on his face and a smoulder in his eye; he was a tall, broad, well-built Alpha with striking blue eyes. He looked like he’d walked out of one of the Alpha Omega romance novels his mother always read. 

Steve couldn’t help the little frisson of static that he felt tingle over his skin, no Alpha had ever had this effect on him before, and he felt his heart rate increase while a sweat broke out over his skin. The Alpha invaded his personal space while he stood there dumbfounded at what was happening. He moved up close pressing his solid body right up against Steve’s while pressing his nose up against his neck.

“Fuck you smell so good…”

Steve shivered and unconsciously moved his head back so that more of his neck was on display for the Alpha who rewarded him by licking softly over his pulse point causing him to whimper softly.

“Such a pretty little Omega…”

Steve pulled back so abruptly that he would have fallen over if the Alpha hadn’t wrapped a hand around his waist. He regained his balance then tried to pull away, he couldn’t believe he’d only been in California for a few days and he was already succumbing to his status. The Alpha looked a little confused as he tried to pull him back towards him but Steve resisted then another man appeared beside them with a bemused look upon his face. He was tall and slender with dark hair; green eyes and he walked up close to the Alpha and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Getting in trouble again Billy?”

The Alpha, Billy turned towards him with annoyance in his eyes but he kept a firm grip on Steve’s waist. The other man smiled at Steve.

“You ok?”

Steve shook his head and the man reached over and with a little difficulty unhooked Billy’s fingers from Steve then stepped in-between them much to Billy’s chagrin. He turned towards Billy and whispered something in his ear, Steve saw him firm his jaw but he did finally walk off in the direction of the bar. The other man turned towards Steve with a gentle smile on his face.

“I’m so sorry sometimes Billy just gets carried away.”

Steve just wanted Kate to come back so that he could tell her he was leaving; he tried to discreetly look around for her.

“Hi, I’m Jack…”

Steve looked at Jack he seemed friendly and welcoming but he couldn’t stop thinking about Billy his heart was hammering in his head and he still felt a little light-headed from the encounter. He glanced at Jack one last time and decided that he hadn’t done anything wrong so he smiled back at him.

“Steve.”

Within a short space of time, they were engrossed in a deep conversation and Steve had changed his mind about leaving, Jack was very charming and easy to talk to. He’d learned that he was also a student at the college but that he’d lived in California for five years now, his best friend was Billy and he had apologised several times for his behaviour. He told him that he didn’t understand Alphas being a Beta himself but that Billy was just that way with everyone, he was very dominant and sexual which usually went his way. Steve couldn’t help but bristle at the idea that some overtly sexual Alpha had almost made him forget everything about himself.

After a few drinks, Steve had told Jack that he was saving himself for marriage, which had gotten him, raised eyebrows and a confused smile. Jack recovered pretty quickly from Steve’s revelation and invited him out for coffee the next day, which he found himself accepting fairly easily. Just as they exchanged numbers he saw Billy out of the corner of his eye staring at them intently and he felt his heart rate pick up again.

The date with Jack had gone so well that they had gone on another and another until before he knew what was happening Steve had acquired a boyfriend. Jack was very easy company, he seemed content to move along at Steve’s pace and he felt comfortable with him. The only downside was that Jack was best friends with Billy and he would accompany them when they would go out. And where Jack was respectful of Steve’s wishes and understood that he was waiting for marriage Billy treated the entire idea with contempt, he’d invade Steve’s personal space and say things only loud enough for him to hear. 

Steve would try to ignore him, he would look at him dismissively while Billy’s eyes lit up and he’d lick his lips at him. Steve was aloof on the outside but he couldn’t help it when his mind wandered to that first night in the bar, his hot breath against his neck, the gravelly tone to his voice and Steve shivering when he heard the genuine desire in his voice when he scented him.

Tonight he sat squirming in his chair with Billy sitting across from him at the table. Jack couldn’t make it, as he’d some important thing he had to do but he’d kissed him gently and told him he’d make it up to him. He’d originally thought that he would just stay in and catch up on some reading but Kate was insistent. It was her one-month anniversary with her girlfriend Betty and she wanted to celebrate so she bullied him into going. Everything had been fine at first and then he looked up from his drink to see Billy smirking at him from the bar and the eye contact they made seemed to be all the invitation that Billy needed. He’d sauntered over with a breathy ‘Hello, Princess,’ and had spent the night keeping himself amused at Steve expense.

Steve always found Billy to be an interesting paradox, he was the only person who had ever called him an Omega, a fact that terrified him early on as he assumed that Billy knew his status and would tell everyone to embarrass him but he never had. He would still refer to it in low tones for Steve’s ears only keeping him on edge but never said anything to Jack. He would turn up practically every time Steve ventured outside just to torture him all night but on several occasions when he wasn’t being a complete asshole they had a good time, he was great company but he could never resist teasing Steve at some stage. 

The other confusing thing was that he was supposed to be an Alpha lothario and everywhere they went there was always at least a few people brave enough to approach Billy with lust in their eyes but he was always dismissive of them. This confused him the most as shortly after meeting Jack he’d told him that Billy had ascended to true ‘sex god’ status among the Betas and Omegas on campus, nobody ever turned him down or regretted their time with him in fact wherever he went he left a trail of broken hearts behind him. Jack laughed and said that Steve was the only Beta he’d ever seen turn Billy down and that he’d been so offended and confused especially when he’d learned of their date.

At the time he remembered that he felt two things one was that Billy could go fuck himself especially if he enjoyed hurting people in that way and two that there was a slight strain to Jack’s smile when he talked about Billy. At the time he had thought that maybe he was a little jealous of Billy’s prowess. He glanced across the table now at Billy finding his eyes intent on Steve and he couldn’t help getting a little lost in his eyes.

“Steve?”

He turned from Billy’s intense stare towards Kate who smiled warmly at him.

“You ready? It’s just I have an early morning tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

“Can I get a ride?”

Steve turned sharply towards Billy but he was smiling sweetly at Kate. She looked a little embarrassed.

“I’m sorry I don’t think there’s room in my car….”

Billy’s eyes softened slightly and Kate bit her lip and glanced at Steve with an apology in her eyes.

“Well, I’m sure we could squeeze you in somewhere…”

And this was how Steve found himself crushed in the back of Kate’s car feeling the heat from Billy’s hard hot body seep into his legs where he sat awkwardly perched on his lap. He jumped slightly when he felt Billy’s hand running softly over his thigh and he had to swallow hard to prevent himself from making a sound. Then he felt Billy’s lips tickle the back of his neck.

“It’s ok Princess just relax…”

As Billy’s fingers stroked along his thigh Steve could feel his skin under his clothes tingling at his touch then Billy’s fingers slid in-between his thighs and Steve shuddered. Billy’s other hand came up around his chest and pulled him fully back against him. He could feel his heated breath against the side of the neck as Billy’s fingers tightened and Steve’s body turned boneless.

“That’s it…I’ve got you…you feel so good…”

Steve felt like he was vibrating out of his skin, Billy felt so good under him like this, his warm skin, solid thighs and he gasped slightly when he felt his hardening cock against him. He knew that he should be annoyed with Billy but his mind was turning hazy at having him so close. He felt his lips dance softly over his bonding gland causing him to squeeze his thighs together crushing Billy’s hand.

“That’s my good little Omega…so good for me…”

Against his better judgement, Steve stretched his neck out further hoping to entice Billy and he was rewarded with several small kisses to his throat, he could feel his mind clouding over completely and his breath freezing in his lungs.

“Billy? Billy?”

Steve abruptly pulled away at the confused sound in Kate’s voice just in time to see her face turn towards the back seat wondering why Billy wasn’t getting out of the car. He felt Billy squeeze his thigh so hard that he was sure it would bruise then he let go of him. Steve pulled the car door open and stepped out into the refreshing air with Billy following close behind. Billy stared at him for a second before he lunged forward and gave him a brief forceful kiss on the lips, which he tried to reciprocate, but he was too stunned to do more than pant and move his lips slightly. Billy stroked over his face softly before walking away towards his apartment and in a daze, Steve got back in the car to Kate giving him a quizzical look, which he quickly ignored.

As Steve lay alone in his room that night Billy was at the forefront of his mind, this scenario had played out many times after interacting with him. It usually went the same way the thoughts would come, he would fight them then give in and indulge for a while before that little voice in the back of his mind reminded him of all the laughter, ‘one day you’ll be someone’s bitch,’ then he’d push everything away so abruptly he felt disorientated. Tonight he didn’t get a choice; his mind was ready to indulge after having Billy under him and the feeling of his strong fingers digging into his thigh. He wondered what would happen if they hadn’t reached Billy’s place so soon, how far would he go? 

He bit down hard on his lip as a shudder ran through him at the possibilities. Billy was always so intense, he could see him now staring at Steve feeling his hungry gaze like a physical weight on his skin. A smirk upon his lips as he walked right up into Steve’s personal space, he’d kiss him so forcefully that Steve would struggle to breathe but even through the burning in his lungs, he’d pull him closer. His mind replayed the first night they’d met each other Billy’s breathy ‘Such a pretty little Omega…’ and Steve’s hazy mind wanted that night to play out differently, for Billy to pull him into a darkened corner of the bar and leave him breathless, boneless and needing more.

Steve’s eyes widened in shock when he felt something warm and thick run down the back of his thigh. He brought a shaking hand down and ran it over his skin shuddering at the feeling. When he brought his hand back up it glistened in the silvery light of the moon. All the hairs on his body stood up with shock, he’d never produced slick before his suppressants had made sure of that. He bit his lip as he contemplated what to do should he get up and shower it away hoping it was just a fluke or should he indulge his fantasies for a little longer?

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander for a moment, little things he had to remember for tomorrow flew through his mind, then he thought about tonight how he felt at the bar, Billy’s teasing voice, his intense eyes and then his hand gripping his thigh on the way home.

He slowly stroked his fingers up towards his hole, feeling his skin quiver at his touch. When he reached it he pushed slightly with his index finger surprised at how easily it opened up with more slick gushing forward to soak his hand. He let out a deep shuddering breath, it felt so good so he pulled his hand back and pushed in two fingers. The stretch made everything better, how would it feel to be stretched by Billy’s cock? He knew from the car ride earlier that it was going to be a lot more intense than his two fingers which made him feel a little intimidated but he could feel anticipation creep in.

He imagined Billy taking him home from the bar; he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands or lips off him. He’d stop every few feet to pull Steve into his big solid body and kiss and bite his way across every inch of exposed skin. He started pushing his fingers more into himself, widening them enjoying the stretch but needing more so he pushed in a third causing him to moan out loud.

“Billy…”

Billy would lick over his neck, his teeth just scraping the edges of his bonding gland with a hissed ‘Princess’ before pushing his big hard cock into Steve while he moaned and pulled him closer. He knew that Billy would show him no mercy that he’d fuck him so hard that Steve wouldn’t be able to think about anything else, other than how full he felt for the first time. His hole fluttered around his fingers as slick gushed out soaking his sheets and Steve’s entire body locked up as he struggled for breath and his mind went blissfully blank. 

He lay back on the bed panting while he tried to catch his breath, bringing his hands back towards his chest. The light caught on his purity ring, which had slid down to the first knuckle due to the amount of slick on his hand, the sight of it making his heart race even more.

Steve had successfully avoided Billy for the next week and a half until he remembered that he had to attend an important faculty party with Jack who was going all out to impress one of his professors hoping to get a coveted TA position next year. Everything had been fine for the past hour as he sat beside Jack smiling softly while he engaged his professor in conversation but his mind kept wandering to the other night and the more he fought against it the worse it became. He took a large gulp of his drink but he almost choked when he looked up and locked eyes with Billy. Even from across the room he could see how hungry Billy’s gaze was and all the things he’d been working so hard to suppress bombarded his mind all at once making him bite down hard on his lip to stop from panting. 

Then to his mortification, he felt a little slick escape from his body and he panicked standing up suddenly from the table and drawing the attention of everyone there.

“Steve?”

“I’m sorry I just…I’ll be back in a moment.”

Then he ran from the room, as quickly as he could before anyone could see what was happening, he knew that he wasn’t being very discreet but just needed a few moments alone to calm down. He ran down the hall not sure where he was going until he pulled open a door and looked inside it was a large empty ballroom and he quickly ducked inside. The moon outside dimly lighted the room and the air inside was cold as he moved over towards a window and leaned against the wall beside it. He pressed his clammy forehead up against the cool wall and took a few deep breaths. What was he going to do? 

He felt so confused and angry with himself that he was just becoming a stereotype, a desperate little Omega who would beg anyone for their cock, anyone’s bitch. He heard the door close behind him and he turned to explain that he was sorry he just needed a little air when he was suddenly forced back against the wall. Realising only a moment later that it was Billy using his full body to keep Steve firmly against the wall while Billy’s breath hissed through his teeth.

Billy leaned in close his nose up against his skin, his breath was clammy against his neck and his voice a harsh whisper as though he were struggling to control himself.

“You smell so good Princess…I’m sure you had all those Alphas back in that nowhere town you came from trailing after you with their knots popped scent drunk on that incredible scent of yours…did any of them beg you to just let that little ring of yours slide off only for a short time…just long enough for you to get stuffed full…. they’d work so hard to make you crave it… beautiful little Omega like you…so wet…so empty… just waiting for the right knot to come along and fuck you so good that you’d never put that little ring on ever again…you wouldn’t need it anymore as you’d found exactly what you’d been searching for…”

Steve struggled to take a breath as he shivered at Billy’s words; just the thought of Billy touching him was driving him to distraction.

“But we both know that they would never have been enough…you need someone big and strong… someone who knows just how to fuck you right…you want to be fucked so good that you can’t remember your name… that you’ll walk like a newborn deer…pumped full of so much come that you’ll feel fit to burst…it leaking out past the tight knot because you’re sweet little body just can’t contain it all …reeking of it for days…all the other Alphas know to stay away because they just can’t satisfy your little hole anymore…"

Steve had always thought that an Alpha talking like this in low tones near his ear would make him feel uncomfortable, that he’d kick and scream trying to get away as he didn’t want these things, had never wanted them. Yet now with Billy, he was distracted by the timbre of his voice, of the strain that made it clear that Billy was barely holding on to his last inch of restraint before he lost all control and acted out the things he was hissing against his skin. Steve bit down hard on his lip trying desperately to contain the whimper that he could feel trying to escape. He felt like if he let it out all bets were off and Billy would know how badly he was affecting him and Steve wouldn’t be able to stop him, didn’t want to. 

He jumped slightly when he felt Billy’s hot tongue run over his bonding gland making his knees slowly turn to jelly as that whimper finally escaped and Steve tilted his head back, his body crying out for the thing he couldn’t ask for with words. He felt Billy exhale heavily against his neck as his fingers tightened on his skin and Steve felt light-headed as more slick ran down his thigh.

“Tell me you want it…that you’ve spent nights alone with only your fingers and thoughts about us…because I know I have…you under me…begging for my knot because you need it for that greedy little hole of yours…you’re so desperate…you can’t bear to be without me anymore and you’ve finally admitted it to yourself…I can see your panting lips…. bitten off screams…how badly you need me…coming around your fingers…feeling so empty…”

He felt the gentle scrape of Billy’s teeth followed by his soft lips and Steve brought his arms up to wrap around Billy’s shoulders. Billy brought himself even closer and Steve moaned when he felt his hard cock press fully up against him, widening his legs so that Billy could position himself more fully between them. He felt more slick and worried that he was going to have to explain why he had damp trousers to Jack after this.

“You’ve no idea how hard it’s been for me…you’re so beautiful and that amazing scent of yours…it’s been so hard to keep control…it’s followed me into my dreams where you don’t look at me so dismissively…you need me… I imagine your trembling hand running along my cock that little ring of yours glinting in the light because we both know that you can’t resist me…. then I pin you down and you open up so easily for me…feel that Princess…that’s all for you…”

Steve couldn’t help it anymore he’d become a moaning mess under Billy’s weight against the wall, he knew that he wanted everything that Billy was saying and more. A little voice in the back of his mind was trying to speak up about not being a stereotypical Omega but Steve was too weak against his nature at this point. He knew he wanted Billy, always had from the first time they’d met in that bar. If Billy had just called him an Omega a little later Steve knew that he wouldn’t have cared, that he would have relished it. 

He’d fantasied about that night so many times of Billy taking him from the bar back to his apartment and taking him apart with his hands, teeth and cock. Even now he feels so overwhelmed just thinking about it, Billy’s big muscular body on top of him while Steve writhes about in ecstasy because he knows that Billy would be so good. He starts to feel like he can’t breathe that he won’t be able to without Billy and then he’s shocked to feel empty, for the first time in his life he feels so empty.

“B-Billy…Billy, please…

Billy lunged forward and captured his quivering lips in a brutal kiss. Billy kisses him until he can’t breathe until he’s shaking apart at the seams and holding on to him for support then he kisses his way back to Steve’s throat. He licks over his bonding gland before biting down just below it causing Steve to cry out as he feels his hole flutter and slick dampens his trousers even more. 

For the first time since he was fifteen the little voice that always berated him for exhibiting any Omega behaviour has been completely silenced by Billy’s teeth.


End file.
